Alpha and Omega: The 77th Hunger Games
by The Smart One 64
Summary: *CLOSED* When Peeta sacrificed himself, Katniss was left the only winner. District 13 was discovered, the third Quarter Quell passed by, and President Snow continues controlling the lives of Panem. Whose odds are in their favor for the 77th Hunger Games?
1. Tribute List

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games universe, concept, and characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><em>"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."<em>

_I stare at Peeta in disbelief as the truth sinks in. The gamemakers never intended for there to be two winners. All they cared about was a dramatic showdown between lovers. Nothing else. __Peeta begins moving towards me, as if in slow motion, his hand pulling the knife from his belt-_

_In a split second, my bow is loaded with an arrow aiming straight for his heart, only to realize his knife has been discarded from his hand, splashing into the water behind him._

_"Go on. Do it. You and I both know that there can only be one winner."_

_"Then shoot me. Shoot me and go home!"_

_"Katniss, you know I'm not going to do that. You know I can't..." His voice trails at the last word. I want to believe Claudius Templesworth's fabricated words about a rule change, but I am still in denial at the sudden cancellation. Peeta's blue eyes pierce through mine, speaking more than any words could say._

_"Katniss...I love you."_

_"No Peeta, DON'T!"_

_Before I can reach him, his knife has already found his heart. He stumbles backwards into the lake as the final cannon booms and trumpets blare to announce my victory._

_I scream._

* * *

><p>Instead of a triumphant success between lovers during the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta sacrificed himself so Katniss could see her family again.<p>

Instead of failing to convince Panem that the berries were not a spark of rebellion, Katniss traveled the Victory Tour alone.

Instead of a Quarter Quell containing a pool of former winners, the 75th Games pitted citizens of all ages.

Instead of remaining as a hidden underground society, District 13 was exploited by the Capitol.

Instead of a rebellion against the post-Dark Day dictatorship, President Snow continues to remain in power.

And the Hunger Games still controls the lives of District children.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my first Hunger Games SYOT. I'm totally inspired to create this and am excited to write my first one. Before I get to the submissions, I have a list of guidelines for you guys to follow:<strong>

**-Please submit only ONE tribute. I'd like for as many people as possible to have their own character, so please don't give me a ginormous list of your creations. If I am struggling to get enough submissions, THEN I'll ask for any additional tributes who will most likely be Bloodbaths.**

**-Please try to submit your tribute via Private Message. That way, nobody will know the details about your character before it actually begins. Review submissions will still be considered, though.**

**-This is NOT first come, first serve. I'd like to give people a chance to take slots, whether or not they're early. Therefore, please be AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE with your tribute. I'm more likely to choose interesting and original characters that I can produce**** a storyline around over Mary Sues and Gary Stus.**

**-Follow the general submission standards. Tributes MUST have weaknesses, be between 12 and 18, and correspond to their districts. (Ex. 1, 2 and 4 are richer Careers, 11, 12, and 13 are most likely poor)**

**-I most likely will have some sort of personal Sponsor System, but I'll explain later how it will work.**

**-I'll try to update this chapter as often as possible (most likely daily) to show which tributes are still available for which districts.**

**-I apologize in advance if your tribute does not make it into this SYOT. There can only be 26, and as I said, it isn't first come first serve. PLEASE DO NOT GET MAD WITH ME. I will try to fit them in, but if I can't, they will likely be first picks should I create another SYOT.**

**And most importantly:**

**-I reserve ALL RIGHTS to make minor changes to the tribute you submit in order to help with the storyline. Don't worry: I WILL NOT play favorites. The winner and order of deaths will be 100% randomized, so please don't go on a rampage if your tribute doesn't win. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>FORMS<span>**

**CLOSED - Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute! I will try to work on the reapings as soon as possible. Good luck, and may the odds ever be in your favor!**

* * *

><p><strong>Be sure to check your PMs for messages from me regarding your tribute.<strong>

**~DISTRICT 1~ Luxury Goods**

Male: _Luster Balistae III, 18_ (DryBonesKing)

Female: _Silk Delphire, 18_ (IamTheHydra)

**~DISTRICT 2~ Masonry/Weaponry**

Male: _Gerro Calcinta, 17_ (DonPianta)

Female:_ Cassia Lockley, 17_ (caramellachoco)

**~DISTRICT 3~ Engineering Technology**

Male:_ Cache Lam, 13_ (SilentBanshee)

Female: _Electra "Lola" Hella, 15_ (The White Prince)

**~DISTRICT 4~ ****Fishing**

Male: _Caspian Thames, 14_ (UpDownLeftRight)

Female:_ Persephone "Pixie" Bradley, 16_ (Phantasia515)

**~DISTRICT 5~ Power/Electricity**

Male: _Avander Pine, 17_ (Green-Eyed-Rose)

Female: _Cerise Autumns, 15_ (Cheerleader21)

**~DISTRICT 6~ Transportation**

Male: _Forge Grinds, 18_ (Munamana)

Female: _Lila Lavenza,_ _16_ (ThisIsMyGuise)

**~DISTRICT 7~ Lumber**

Male: _Gaetan Larkspur, 18_ (Princess Toady)

Female:_ Crazia Evelyn Silvermann, 12_ (Stardust Terrastar)

**~DISTRICT 8~ Textiles**

Male: _Magnus Doe, 17_ (Franki09)

Female: _Angel Hurl, 16_ (Golden Warrior Eagle)

**~DISTRICT 9~ Grain**

Male: _Crosburke Head, 12_ (ArJoHe)

Female: _Theori Vanatise, 17_ (Stormcreek)

**~DISTRICT 10~ Livestock**

Male: _Derek Foxx, 15_ (hungergamesfan10)

Female:_ _Abigail "Abby" Everest, 13_ (Tig379)_

**~DISTRICT 11~ Agriculture**

Male: _Mandrake Monsoon, 16_ (Champ 15)

Female:_ _Snow Blood, 12_ (DamonGaleAdrianSexy)_

**~DISTRICT 12~ Mining**

Male: _Lukaido Rimari, 17_ (SakuraDreamerz)

Female: _Sakura Kuran, 18_ (ladyyuuki16)

**~DISTRICT 13~ Nuclear Technology**

Male: _Andreas Marfill, 13_ (Depths0fth3s3a)

Female:_ Rhode Tanglenet, 17_ (Stairlight)


	2. Sponsor Points

_President Coriolanus Snow receives a bountiful dose of applause by the eccentric and wealthy Capitol residents. He nods impulsively, adjusting the podium microphone as the anthem of Panem plays in the background_

_Then comes his villainous grin._

_"Good morning, Panem," he begins. "And that includes all of Panem. Once again, now including the rebellious District 13."_

_In the aftermath of the third Quarter Quell, which pitted citizens of all ages, the Capitol discovered the underground society. Instead of completely obliterating it, the Capitol exploited it, forcing much of the population into near slavery for Capitol citizens and 100% poverty for those surviving in District 13. Two teenagers were forced to participate in the 76th Hunger Games, raising the tribute amount to 26._

_"Tomorrow morning begins the annual reaping for the 77th Hunger Games. Everyone is required to attend, or else face the severe punishments. Don't ever forget how the Capitol saved you from the Dark Days. Just remember: you are powerless against us."_

_"Good luck to tomorrow's selected tributes, and may the odds ever be in your favor."_

_President Snow's eyes never left the camera, almost as if they pierced right into the minds of all of Panem. With his reminder completed, the Capitol erupted once again, as sponsors eagerly awaited the pool of tributes._

_Checking accounts at the ready._

* * *

><p><strong>~SPONSOR SYSTEM~<strong>

A popular aspect of the Hunger Games is the Sponsor System. The goal of the tributes during the Chariot ride, Interview, and Training is to hopefully succeed in scoring the support of Sponsors. Sponsors are typically wealthy citizens of the Capitol who pitch in money to provide their favorite tribute with something they need, such as food, weapons, medicine, etc. Despite being impoverished for the most part, the Districts attempt to gather money to support their tribute in an effort to help them win.

So, who are the sponsors?

You guys.

As if you couldn't see this coming. :P If your tribute is submitted in the 77th Hunger Games, you automatically function as the sponsor for your tributes via a Sponsor Points System.

**-What is the Sponsor Points System?**

Basically, each author with a tribute can achieve 'points' in a variety of way. These points can be used to benefit your tribute in the games. If your tribute is needing something in the arena and you have enough points for that item, you can PM me and 'purchase' it. Your tribute will then receive the item.

**-How do I get points?**

You can receive points in a variety of ways:

-Submit a tribute to the story (Basically, everyone starts out with 5 points)  
>-Leave a review (not just 'Awesome story', but included with thoughts on other tributes, the arena, the story line, and constructive criticism)<br>-Have your idea for an arena selected  
>-Answer Questions correctly<br>-PMing suggestions to me that get included in the story line

**-How do I use the points I have earned?**

Simple. When you want to purchase an item for your tribute to receive via silver parachute, send me a PM. The PM should include the name of the tribute you are sending an item to, what items you would like to give them, and the price of the item. Note: if you want to give your tribute an item that is NOT on the list below, tell me the item you want to give them. I will PM you back with the price I think the item is worth. NO CHEATING. I'll be keeping track of how many points you have received on this page as well.

**-What are these 'Questions'?**

The easiest way to earn points for your tribute is through the 'Questions'. As soon as I receive all of the tributes, I will begin to post a question at the end of each chapter as I update. The question will be something related to the Hunger Games franchise. By PMing me with the correct answer, you'll receive points for your tribute.

I am WELL AWARE of the fact that not everybody can be online all the time. Trust me, I know I can't. Therefore, I doubt that I will only give points to the person who sends me the correct answer first. If you tell me the correct answer anytime before I update with the next chapter, you will receive points. However, I will probably award more points to the people who send them in to me first and those who are the most specific with your answers. I'll be a stickler on that. :P

**-Anything else I ought to know?**

-YOU ARE NOT REQUIRED TO PARTICIPATE IN THE SPONSOR SYSTEM. It's merely a method for you guys to benefit your tribute IF INTERESTED. Whether or not you use the points system **does not** effect whether or not your tribute will win.

-Be sure to check this page often to see how many points your tribute has along with the prices for designated items. Prices will increase as the Games begin, so be aware. However, there will also be one item on 'sale' per chapter.

-Again, don't even try to cheat.

-If your tribute is in an alliance with another tribute when you purchase an item, the item will likely be shared with the other tribute.

-If you want, you can PM an author whose tribute is alligned with you and work out a deal on how many points to spend on a certain item. In example, if an item costs 60 points, you can both split it for 30 points each. However, both of you must PM me that the two of you are splitting an item for whatever cost each. You will not receive the item until both of you have confirmed this with me.

-Should your tribute die (again, 25 are dying, so please don't be upset if/when yours does), you can still use any remaining points you have to purchase items for your favorite tributes that are still alive. However, you will not be able to receive future points.

-Feel free to let me know if you have any questions!

* * *

><p><strong>~POINT TRACKER~<strong>

**DryBonesKing** (Luster Balistae III) **- 5 Points**

**IamTheHydra** (Silk Delphire) **- 5 Points**

**DonPianta** (Gerro Calcinita) **- 5 Points**

**caramellachoco** (Cassia Lockley) - **5 Points**

**SilentBanshee** (Cache Lam) **- 5 Points**

**The White Prince** (Electra "Lola" Hella) - **5 Points**

**UpDownLeftRight** (Caspian Thames) - **5 Points**

**Phantasia515** (Persephone "Pixie" Bradley) - **5 Points**

**Green-Eyed-Rose** (Avander Pine) **- 5 Points**

**Cheerleader21** (Cerise Autumns) **- 5 Points**

**Munamana **(Forge Grinds) **- 5 Points**

**ThisIsMyGuise** (Lila Lavenza) - **5 Points**

**Princess Toady** (Gaetan Larkspur) **- 5 Points**

**Stardust Terrastar** (Crazia Evelyn Silvermann) - **5 Points**

**Franki09** (Magnus Doe) **- 5 Points**

**Golden Warrior Eagle **(Angel Hurl) **- 5 Points**

**ArJoHe** (Crosburke Head) **- 5 Points**

**Stormcreek** (Theori Vanatise) **- 5 Points**

**hungergamesfan10** (Derek Foxx) **- 5 Points**

****Tig379** (Abigail "Abby" Everest) - **5 Points****

**Champ 15** (Mandrake Monsoon) - **5 Points**

****DamonGaleAdrianSexy** (Snow Blood) - **5 Points****

**SakuraDreamerz** (Lukaido Rimari) - **5 Points**

**ladyyuuki16** (Sakura Kuran) - **5 Points**

**Depths0fth3s3a** (Andreas Marfill) - **5 Points**

**Stairlight** (Rhode Tanglenet) - **5 Points**

* * *

><p><strong>~SHOPPING MERCHANDISE~<strong>

***Prices will not be revealed until the start of the Games. Mwa ha ha ha.***

**FOOD**

Small Tin of Crackers

Fruit

Block of Cheese

Can of Soup

Loaf of Bread

Quart of Water

Pound of Meat

Meal Basket

Number 3, Extra Cheese, No Pickles or Mayo, Side of Fries and a Pepsi

**CLOTHING**

Gloves

Scarf

Wool Hat

Wool Socks

T-Shirt

Pants

Boots

Rain Jacket

Winter Jacket

Lady Gaga's Meat Dress

**WEAPONS**

Rock

Slingshot

Hatchet

Knife

Ax

Machete

Bow and Arrow

Trident

Spear

AK-47 Assault Rifle

**ITEMS**

Sheet of Plastic

Spile

Coil of Wire

Nylon Cord

Night Goggles

First Aid Kit

Backpack

Sleeping Bag

Kryptonite

**MEDICINE**

Cough Drops

Sleep Syrup

Soap

Pain Reliever

Adhesive Bandage

Infection Medicine

Burn Cream

Bite/Sting/Venom Antidote

1-Up Mushroom


End file.
